X
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (XY). Synopsis The group decides to rest a bit at the local inn. As Tierno tries to persuade X to become a trainer once more, Y attempts to contact her mother, Grace. Fearing her mother might've been attacked in the incident, she goes to talk with X. However, the inn owner made a shady business and prevents Y from doing that. Chapter Plot As the group travels, Trevor notices Aquacorde Town from far. Shauna does not want to sleep outside, hence why Y booked a room. An old lady, the owner of the inn, welcomes them into the Dancing Ponyta. She tells them to write their name in the log, but counts only four people. She goes outside and is shocked, along with Y, to see X in the tent on the Rhyhorn. Y shouts X to come out, but X refuses, causing her to go berserk. Inside the inn, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor see X and Y are behaving as usual. Tierno thinks X needs some time alone, as he was forced to come with them. X apologises to Kanga, as he left her to Tierno, who took care of her. X remembers despite that fact, Kanga protected X, whose ring glowed and her child changed appearance, defeating those mysterous people. X feels Kanga does not feel about talking. X sees if someone were to find the mysterious ring and will follow them everywhere. Tierno heard that and sees that is the reason X had the stone hidden, to protect Kanga. Tierno sends Froakie and Chespin, the Pokémon Trevor obtained from Prof. Sycamore. Trevor also obtained Fennekin, but was lost in the clash of Xerneas and Yveltal. He discussed with Trevor and Shauna and they decided to give Chespin and Froakie to X and Y, as they were the best trainers. X appreciates the concern, but thinks Trevor built this plan to get him out. Tierno advises to X to make up with Kanga and start as a trainer again. X is angered, as he will decide what to do, not Tierno. Tierno replies X should do that, as Tierno took care of Kanga when X was in the house. Y, however, tried to call her mom, as she might've been in the town when the incident happened. The owner asks what incident, so Y turns the TV on, revealing a woman reporting about the Vaniville being destroyed. The woman sees Y is from that town, while Y responds X is as well, though he shut himself in his house until yesterday. Until that day, her mother took care of him, as X's parents work in a faraway region. Y asks Fletchy if she should contact her mom, but knows Fletchy wouldn't want her to do that. Y explains to the owner her mother, Grace, a famous Rhyhorn racer, forced her to participate in the races. Y didn't want that and set out to become a Sky Trainer instead. However, she cannot ignore the fact if her mother was caught in the battle. As Tierno passes by, Y goes to inform X of what happened to Grace, but the owner thinks it is best not to pry. Y still goes to, but the owner prevents her. Suddenly, Spritzee attacks Y, as the owner informs the brats are locked inside and the holder is outside. Y's Fletchy attacks, while Y attempts to open the door, but is locked. Tierno and Trevor attempt to open the door as well. Fletchy sees Y trying to open the door, so crashes the window. Y thanks it and jumps out. Y faces the group of people in red she and X faced earlier. The women are surprised, but have Diggersby take Kanga's child. X hears the commotion, while Y does not see what she can do, as Fletchy fights inside, Kanga cannot battle without her child, while Rhyhorn can only race. Y sees Chespin and Froakie, so asks for their help to defeat these people. The women launch the attack, firing a fire bolt. However, Froakie releases a foam, protecting Y. X whispers to Y to step aside, while he reveals the Mega Stone, wanting to get Kanga's child back. Debuts Character *Innkeeper *Malva (on TV) *Grace (flashback) Pokémon Diggersby (Aliana's) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 1 chapters